Three Black Demons
Three Black Demons is the seventy-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yu and Mika chat in Yu's apartment before launching themselves out the window at the soldiers spying on them from the building across from them. Meanwhile Yoichi goes with Kimizuki to visit Mirai. Elsewhere, Narumi informs a soldier named Minowa that Shusaku is truly dead. Deep in the headquarters, Kureto banters with Guren before attacking and soundly disarming both Guren and Shinya. He says that Shikama Dōji is now possessing him and can't be held off forever. He instructs Guren, Shinya, and Shinoa to kill him if he goes insane, but, if they can, he would like them to save him. Long Summary Yu shows Mika his apartment, with Mika noting how barren it is. Yu explains that it was during the time he had thought Mika dead back then, so he only ever focused on getting revenge for vampires for all eight years they were apart. Mika says he never figured Yu would be the obsessive type like that. Yu says he's glad, and says he never expected to hang out in his own room with Mika again, alive. When Mika asks if he's really alive and points out that his heart is beating, Yu touches his chest and exclaims that his heart really isn't beating. When Yu starts talking about Akane and the others, Mika puts his fingers to Yu's lips, silencing him. They notice that the room is bugged and spot twelve soldiers on the building across from theirs. Since they suspect the room is bugged, Yu yells out to the room and says that they want to be human again, so they should all be friends. Mika tells Yu that he's amazing and is a big help but doesn't explain. He just says he will go along with their first dumb plan before hunting for the laboratory. Yu reiterates that the end will justify the means, and Mika points out that they are going to come off as the scarier ones since they will do anything for their family. Yu and Mika then jump through the window to the building with the other soldiers. Meanwhile, Kimizuki asks what Yu and Mika are up to this time with Yoichi noting that they look like they had their swords drawn. Yoichi wants to help them, but Kimizuki chooses to look for his sister first, so Yoichi decides to help Kimizuki instead in order to protect him. They joke that they are family, and Kimizuki says Yu is too casual with that word. An explosion appears at the building Yu and Mika jumped to. Kimizuki and Yoichi wonder if those two have a plan but decided they'll be okay since Mika is there with Yu. Even if they can't save Mirai, Kimizuki and Yoichi decide to visit her. In one of the locker rooms, Narumi stands at Shusaku's former locker. A soldier named Minowa says that locker has since been given to her. She says the entire Narumi Squad betrayed the Demon Army and was destroyed, and wants to know the truth. Narumi doesn't tell her much and says that whatever the Hīragis say is what the truth is. She says she doesn't care if they betrayed the army, but she wants to know if it's true that Shusaku is dead. Narumi says it's his fault that Shusaku died. He says she should forget about him since he's never coming back, and obsessing over such things could get her killed. Although Narumi says that, he says he can't give up on him like the others and wonders what the correct decision is. In the depths of the headquarters, Kureto greets Guren, but ignores Shinya and Shinoa greeting as he talks with Guren. He tells Guren that he ordered him to protect Shinjuku, but he wasn't there. When he says such defiance is punishable by execution, Guren tells him to execute him. He then points out that Kureto was completely capable of handling it on his own. Guren tells him to quit whining, and Kureto says he doesn't forgive traitors and, instead, executes them. Kureto summons Raimeiki, and Shinya and Guren each summon their demons as well. Kureto instantly disarms Shinya and then Guren before holding his sword to Guren's neck. Guren asks why Kureto isn't executing him like he threatened. Kureto says he has a large issue, revealing that the power he's using isn't from his cursed gear. Mahiru-no-Yo sees Shikama Dōji floating behind Kureto and says that Kureto has been possessed by an unbelievably powerful monster. Guren asks Kureto what happened. Kureto says he killed Tenri, but the thing possessing Tenri then moved onto him, and Raimeiki can't hold it off forever. Kureto orders Guren, Shinya, and Shinoa to kill him if he goes insane. If they can, however, he would like them to save him. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 18